Fatherhood Part 12: A Ravagers Easter Surprise
by omega1979
Summary: Fatherhood Part 12 Ravagers do not celebrate Easter, but Peter Udonta could at least go around the ship picking up delicious sugary eggs on a fun family time with his parents. It was all going so well until the four-year-old picks up a grenade! Family fluff and feels xx
1. Chapter 1

**Ok happy Easter everyone, took a detour from one story to write some of another. Xx**

Fatherhood: Part 12

 **A Ravagers Easter Surprise**

Even though they were a bunch of rowdy Space Pirates, Yondu and Kraglin were determined for their son to have a normal childhood. Even if Peter was in deep Space, surrounded by armed and vicious bastards. He was normally a happy boy and loved everyone.

Ever since Day of Thanks. Yondu had found himself mellowing out a bit more over Xandarian Holidays, and the four-year-old loved it.

In the end, though it was Iztel who pointed out, Easter. Even if Peter was ignorant of the fact he was Terran, and none of them understood the pagan festivals, some guy raising from the dead and whatever the hell was a rabbit giving out chocolate eggs!

None of them could understand it, but secretly, well not that secret since everyone knew Yondu was a sucker for his son, he agreed as long as someone else organised it.

Out of the Ravagers, it was Jamsean who came up with the plan. On Xander, there was a specific type of egg-shaped sweet, which when cracked open revealed delicious sweet fruit. It was a staple of most children's sweet tooth which was why Yondu and Kraglin didn't want their son to indulge too much.

However, the shells were boring and white, so the Ravager who had been sketching, drawing and painting ever since the Day of Thanks, and got to work with food dyes. Assuring Yondu and Kraglin, they wouldn't send their son into a sugar high.

It had been noticed amongst the Ravagers that ever since Gunnsen and Jamsean had settled down, they had been a lot calmer, and more focused on work. A lot of them rolled their eyes and the sly looks they gave each other, but none of them took the piss too much about it. The Vonspiers were a family as much as the Udonta's were. And that was it.

However, it was strange that the burly Ravager that was Jamsean was becoming a pretty good artist. He had taken all the eggs and with the aid tweezers, created detailed designs and images on every one, which some bright and just fun. Of course, because he was a Ravager, some with impaling, blood and some with a miniature of Yondu drawing his Yaka arrow in a Kree's head.

Yondu was impressed with this and gave the order for the Eggs to be placed in easily accessed points on the ship where Peter knew best. The M-Ship hanger, but not on any of the ships, the Mess Hall, the Elector's Main and secondary Bridge, and on the decks in between.

The rest of the Ravagers were given the job to place them in areas easy for a four-year-old to spot. Which is why little Peter Udonta after finishing being taught basic maintenance for the day with Peter wearing his favourite green jumper and softest trousers, came into the Mess hall, with a note addressed only for him which is read aloud.

"Peter, there are sweets on this ship all for you. If you can find all fifty of them, you can keep them…but you have to share". He read getting excited since he was now four and was learning to read very well.

Sweets, lots of sweets all for him. There was a basket on the side for the eggs which Peter grabbed all giddy and was ready to run when his daddies came into the room, and Yondu grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on daddy, sweets, I have sweets" Peter jumped from one foot to the next, itching to get started, whole Kraglin tried to calm their son down. "Come on daddy, sweets all for me".

"That's good Peter, but there's one there you missed," Kraglin said pointing to the table where he did his lessons. An egg was there in bright yellow colours, and Peter just squealed and rushed to grab it. Peter knew he had to share, but he didn't care. He would have sweet things even if his daddies were so strict most of the time.

Watching Peter tearing through the ship raised the smiles of all of the Ravagers who had placed them, and Yondu and Kraglin couldn't help that their son's happiness was infectious.

Several times where they could see one, but he didn't, they tried to give him directions without pointing it out entirely, and soon Peter's basket almost filled with the sweet, delicious eggs.

In truth Yondu was surprised no one had taken them in his absence, hell they were Ravagers, but they all loved Peter and even as criminals they had standards and that standard was him.

Peter's bag was soon full of the delicious sweet things, but stepping past the armoury, begun to do his little dance "Daddy I need a wee", he said to his parents. Who just rolled their eye, but hey was near to the crew's toilets, every second deck had one, even if they preferred to go elsewhere.

"Ok fine", Yondu said taking the boys hand and leaving the basket outside, best not to take it in. Normally they were shithole places, but for once it looked clean, even if it was basic. But no one ever complained about that. They were on a spaceship held together by grit and spit after all.

"I can go by myself I'm a big boy now", Peter declared running into the cubicle and closing the door, to which his parents just snickered at their son.

"Actually, I need a shit myself," Kraglin said before Yondu could admonish his mate at the use of language in front of their son, which was normally his job, but he needed to go but took the time to state. "Peter, when you're done, wash your hands and wait outside",

"Ok daddy", Peter replied and was finished quickly, but his parents weren't so Peter after he washed his hands went to the door to get his basket. All his eggs were still there, and standing there he heard the sounds in the armoury and curiosity overrode his parent's order that he could never go in, so all he would do was stand at the door.

The Armoury was organised chaos of sparks and the smell of metal and grease as he watched Gunnsen putting a blaster together and wished he could help the Ravager assemble it.

All the Ravagers had one, but he was too young and not a Ravager yet.

Standing by the door, Peter wanted to run in so much, but instead just stood there and that's when he saw it, in a little groove next to the door just being the toolbox all golden and round just shaped like an egg. Peter did a little excited dance as he dropped to the floor and stretched out, it was stuck fast, but he managed to get his little hands around it. It was cold and metal, so perhaps it had better sweets in it, he wondered as he dropped it into the basket.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Kraglin asked as both his parents came out the door "Nothing" the four-year-old replied, going back to his daddies and leaving the armoury behind them.

"Just looking daddy," Peter replied grabbing his parent's hand and going on their journey to get more sweet eggs. Peter was so happy filling his basket up, finishing off in the Electors main cockpit and the final one hanging from the Captain's chair in Ravager red colours.

"Yea I've got them all" Peter declared, as Yarovesky the ships main Navigator tried not to laugh at the sight of the little boy and his basket full of eggs and Peter looked up at the dark-haired navigator and twisted his lips.

"Yarovesky, would you like one?" Peter asked, gesturing to the basket while the Ravager just smiled at this boy's unselfishness. "No Peter, these are all for you" he stated, not telling the boy that Jamsean had made more than enough and those which weren't perfect had been given to the crew for the past week. For Ravagers who normally didn't have sweet things, that last few days of stuffing his face was more than enough for a lifetime.

"Besides Peter, to need to have your lunch first". Said Yondu, his arms crossed so Peter knew he couldn't argue, so walking with his parents, he went back through the ship happily swinging his basket in the air.

It was a slow day on the Elector so Peter instead of having lunch with Iztel in his special area would be sitting with his parents, Kraglin having cleared both their schedule, and it was a rare quiet day for the Ravagers.

In the Mess, there was an abundance of life, Jamsean and Gunnsen were sitting together enjoying each other's company, while Iztel and Proctom were standing at the counters mixing ingredients and just talking to each other.

The older Ravager didn't even need to turn around to know Peter was coming into the room especially today since he aa singing one of his happy songs.

"Iztel, Proctom I'm having lunch with my daddies". Peter said to the MasterChef, who just smiled "But then I'm going to eat all of my eggs, all fifty-one of them". He declared still swinging his basket of sweets.

Several feet away Jamsean who was devouring his strew looked up. He had spent ages on them, knew each egg was perfect and had scoffed the rest. Fifty-one, no that wasn't right.

"Peter, where did you get them all from?" he asked the four-year-old, trying to keep it casual, but unable to ignore the suspicions feeling in his body. Causing Peter's little face to screw up in concentration, which managed to get the reaction of his parents.

"Umm from the Mess, the cockpit, the decks and" Peter reached into the basket, and his hands found the egg-shaped metal thing "I got this from the armoury".

Instantly every Ravager on instinct jerked back, which caused Peter to jump suddenly, and he dropped his basket into the floor.

Everyone felt a wave of fear rush through them, hardened space pirate bastards or not and Peter just grew confused and very, very worried. Yondu and Kraglin and shared a look, but neither of them could vocalise it, but the fireworks under Yondu headpiece cracked with concern.

There was silence in the Mess hall, apart from the beeping from the grenade the four-year-old was holding.

Which the moment he realised his grip would blow his body apart in a second.

 **To be continued**

 **Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, new chapter. Hope you enjoy it

 **An Ravagers Easter Surprise**

 **Chapter 2**

All was silence, as everyone tried to take it in. A four-year-old holding a grenade while everyone felt a wave of fear wash over them. All of the Ravagers knew they should get the hell out, but none of them could.

Peter was just holding it, looking confused when the first fat tear began to drop from his face. He was scared, terrified and knew what he was carrying was dangerous. Why had he picked it up, he was so bad.

"I'm sorry daddies" Peter muttered too scared to speak loudly in case the thing, what was it meant to do? Was it meant to kill him?

"Peter just stay very still and whatever you do don't drop it" Yondu's voice was on edge while everyone who was seated at nearby tables got up and moved back carefully, trying to keep casual. If that grenade went off they would all die, but so would Peter. Shit that couldn't happen.

In that brief moment, Peter knew he had done bad, this wasn't sweets it was something else, and he didn't know what but knew the look on the Ravagers around him was very dangerous.

Yondu immediately patched through an order for the Elector to be halted, all missions and jobs suspended until further notice.

"Idiots, just move out of here, go back to whatever you're doing", he demanded to his dumbfounded crew who just glanced at each other, but got up and inched back slowly to the entrance of the room.

"What the hell type of thing is that". Kraglin muttered, sending an order for armoury crews to bring down a scanner. They knew grenades, hell they had a whole room full, but this, the marking on it were different more intricate, and he didn't recognise it but Iztel, even though he was almost blind was a senior Ravager and squinting his eyes recognised it instantly.

Less than a minute later, Horuz came in as calmly as he could and holding a scanner he had grabbed on the way down. Even though he would deny it, he had a soft spot for the kid and tried to keep his voice calm while it held it up to Peter and just let the device do its thing.

He didn't address Peter, instead had the good sense just to walk back and pass it the information to Yondu and Kraglin.

Even with the flourish designs, it was still poorly made and constructed. A relic from an old battle when Kree's and Xandarians hated each other more then they did now. It wasn't just dangerous, it could blow everyone away in one hundred metres. Peter stood no chance, and there was no way to disarm it.

"Who the hell on this ship knows how to dismantle that", demanded Yondu, not caring how stressed he felt while his son sniffed back the tears.

The next voice was almost a whisper, but everyone heard it.

"I do."

All eyes turned to Proctom, who was standing next to Iztel "I know how to dismantle that thing".

Even under the circumstances Yondu couldn't help but roll his eyes it was no secret that the Xandarian had some martyr complex going on. But Proctom insisted. "I know how to do it".

"Oh really, and how the fuck do you know that?" asked Kraglin to the Ravager.

Iztel put an arm on the young Xandarian in a comforting matter whole Proctom explained.

"Before I came to you, I was leased to a new Master for a while. He built bombs and explosives, my job was to put them together, I wasn't there for long, but I was small good for mechanisms and shit".

Everyone in the vicinity just blinked, it was no secret Proctom had been a slave until he was fifteen, everyone knew that. But this, no this was news to them.

"But I need me toolkit, so if anyone can go get me that". Proctom's voice took on a cold edge, which made sense. Mentally he was casting himself back in the world of Slave and Master, which every Yondu understood as Yarovesky came in clutching the Ravagers valuable tools.

Each Ravager had their own set, brought or bartered. But a rule was that over time it became shaped to the user, so each other even in a ship of bloody pirates was always safe.

Taking the tools from the Ravager Proctom addressed the crew in the area "Which one of you has the sturdiest hands."

There was confusion and murmurs amongst the crew until finally, Jamsean spoke up. "I draw a lot, so I guess that me". He sounded uncertain, and the last thing anyone needed was another one to doubt their abilities now.

"Right, I'll instruct you, you have to take it apart". Informed Proctom while Jamsean just blinked and clearly wished he kept his goddam mouth shut.

"I know how to disable it, but I'm going to need some help to do it. I can't handle the thing" Stated Proctom, to the Ravager, while Yondu felt himself get more pissed off.

"Because you don't know you stupid sack of shit" he practically spat in Proctom's face who to his credit didn't even react.

"In case I have a seizure" He informed Yondu, which for once made the Captain of the Ravagers shut up, then Kraglin's voice came out in a whisper. "Just do it".

All eyes turned to Kraglin who had his arms crossed and was just staring at the back of their son's head. "I trust you, just fucking do it".

He said while Jamsean paled slightly and his mate Gunnsen gave him a squeeze on the shoulder but said nothing.

"Daddies". Peter said, breaking everyone out of their silence, while Proctom took his toolkit and grabbing a nearby chair went down on his knees to address the toddler in a comforting voice.

"It's ok Peter, we're going to help you, but you have to remain very still and not let your hand go. Can you do that?". Proctom he was saying this, he was guiding Peter's outstretched arm and pulled off his Ravager red coat.

That morning he had opted to wear a short-sleeved top and all of them could see the outline of the scars on his arms and back through the fabric. Proctom rolled the leather into a ball and placed it under the boy's arms so Peter's could rest his hand on something

Tears were running down Peter's little face, but he managed to nod and whisper "Ok."

Diligently both Ravagers went to work, with Jamsean, following Proctom's instructions carefully, removing the outer casing, then, with his hands thankfully not shaking even with the sweat glistening off his brow, he got to work on the mechanisms.

It was tense, too tense, one wrong move and that would be it, all of them would die. Yet Jamsean willed himself to relax in case Peter picked up on it and cursed inwardly when Peter's tear-filled voice spoke up.

"I don't want to blow up". Peter sobbed, while every Ravager in the vicinity felt the pull on their heartstrings. Peter was only four and having to cope with this.

Several feet away his parents stood, with each minute stretching onto an hour while they watched their two Ravagers deep in concentration. Neither of them knew who did it first, but their hands found each other and fingers gripped tightly.

Kraglin's face was ashen, but Yondu had a look of tenseness on his face. All both of them wanted was to grab their son and hold him tightly, telling him he was hoping to be alright. This waiting was just torture.

"I swear to god Iztel if my son dies then so does yours" Yondu muttered his heart pounding in his chest to which Iztel replied smoothly. "You underestimate the lad, he knows what he's doing

The word wasn't encouraging, but all of them just watched and waited, while Jamsean being directed by Proctom, whose voice was to the point, and even the burly Ravager noticed the lack of hesitation in his voice.

"Ok there is a mechanism, beneath the steel plate, remove it gently" Proctom explained.

The minutes were creeping like hours while Peter cried and the two Ravagers worked slowly. By this time every Ravager had joined the rest, and all waited with baited breath.

"I want my daddies" Peter cried which pulled at the heartstrings of both Yondu and Kraglin,

"Were right here Peter, we're not going anywhere" Kraglin said, as calmly as he could, resisting the urge just to run in and grab his son.

"Ok" Peter sniffed back

In the end, Yondu spoke aloud "I can't understand how that skinny ass bitch knows how to dismantle grenades so well", To this, he heard Yarovesky open his mouth, almost reluctantly.

.

"He knows exactly what he's doing. Trust me he's not bull shitting. He just wishes he didn't".

All eyes turned to the Navigator for an explanation, which he then had to proceed.

"He told you that years ago, our Master leased a load of slaves to an arms merchants. He wanted kids who wouldn't complain. Out of the only kids who went only Proctom came back alive, He was burnt but alive. The Master was pissed, beat him until we all thought he was dead".

At this there was an uncomfortable air, everyone knew the ones who were slaves in the past but getting any of them to talk about it openly was rare.

The grenade was almost open, only a few small motions and that would be in, sweat was now dripping into his eyes, but he didn't care, since Peter was still crying more himself as he followed instruction.

"Ok, that small chip, that's the denotator," Proctom said as calmly as he could, while Jamsean reached in.

No one knew what happened next but looking over both parents thought they saw their son's arm jerk suddenly as a loud clock filled the room and Proctom and Jamsean looked at each other in horror.

 **To be concluded**

 **Dun dun dun**

 **Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Ravagers Easter Surprise the Final Chapter**

Everyone dived forward, to try to yank Peter out, shield him with their bodies whatever it took, but suddenly the green light enveloped the three, and the two Ravagers inside it looked up in amazement.

One the outside it looked like a bubble was protecting the three, there were swirls of light, of blue and green intertwining with each other causing a perfect kaleidoscope of colours.

"What the fuck", was either mouthed or said and Yondu and Kraglin got closer, their hearts pounding in their chests at what they saw. it resembled a bubble, almost wanting to be touched, but also dangerous.

"Just cut the fucking wire", demanded Proctom coming to his sense and Jamsean did as he was asked. With that, the grenade which had caused so many problems extinguished its spark, and with a gesture from Peter it dropped to the floor and bounced twice, now nothing more than a useless piece of junk.

Peter's face was drenched with tears, but everyone saw the green light blazing from his eyes, as the bubble surrounding the group suddenly disappeared as if popped, and then Peter just started crying again. His hand was cramping, he was scared and, in an instant, he was in his parent's arms.

Peter was hysterical and just sobbed while Yondu stroked his hair. "It's ok son, it's ok". But both parents just willed their hearts to stop pounding while Peter cried. Gunnsen and Iztel brushed past the Udonta family to pull Proctom and Jamsean off the floor who both looked bewildered but strangely calm at all of this.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry" Peter just wept out of relief and shock while his parents consoled him.

"What the hell was that thing" Proctom mouthed to Jamsean, who just couldn't answer. While Yondu made up his mind.

"Right we're all going to the med bay, and you two as well" he directed at the crew members in the tone of voice he reserved for his son meaning they couldn't protest.

Peter just sobbed and clung to his parents though the walk to the Med Bay, while Yondu instructed the saviours of their son for a full check-up, while Peter was seen too.

In the end though, with Proctom and Jamsean perched on the edge of the same biobed, the same results came back.

"Nope nothing wrong with any of you" the Medic informed the group, and everything was. Heart-rates, pulses and in fact both of them felt calm, though they couldn't be said for Iztel and Gunnsen, who had almost witnessed the two most important to them almost blown to shreds.

Peter had stopped crying by this point while his full bill of health was confirmed and with a tear stained face looked up at his parents.

"I want a wee". Peter said to Kraglin who even with the circumstances rolled his eyes, as he took his son's hand to take him to the toilet, but not before giving Yondu a look, they both understand.

Thinking for a moment, Yondu went to address the four crew members, all sitting or standing close to each other.

"Look Iztel, I'm not going to fit, you don't have to worry about me". He heard Proctom say to the MasterChef, who apparently disagreed with the statement but everyone fell silent the moment they saw Yondu.

"Whatever you saw, you remain silent. Do you understand me?" Yondu drew back his coat to reveal his Yaka arrow, making sure every one of these bastards knew how serious it was. Which caused Gunnsen, to clear his throat.

"Yondu, we've been silent for three years. Why the hell do you think we're going to start now?"

Yondu just tuned to the crewmen for an explanation, "We know he's special Yondu, we're not stupid. Criminals, but not stupid" Gunnsen supplied.

"That's why he's here right…you didn't give him over to the Gramosian after all". Finished Jamsean.

Truth be told, keeping Peter's secret about his origins. Passing him off as Kraglin's biological child, hiding the fact that his blood was red. That he was Terran and something else was exhausting.

"You told us to keep our fucking mouths shut, the day you told us he was staying. But we know."

Yondu run his hand over his stubble filled chin and just looked at them, shit two of them had saved Peter's life, again for one of them. Perhaps there was a bonus in that. Then he turned his attention to Proctom, still sitting on the biobed and noticed that Iztel was standing close to him, apparently ready to defend him in advance. Hell, even Yondu appreciated that.

"So, you're a weapons expert, how come you never told me about that? When you came on board, I asked you all if you had a skill that could be useful to us?" Yondu asked the young Xandarian, noticing instantly the tension appearing in the room.

Iztel placed a hand on Proctom's shoulder and threw Yondu a look, explicitly saying "Don't you bloody dare", it was almost fatherly, but Yondu decided not to mention that.

"It's ok Iztel, it's ok" Proctom reassured the older Xandarian before he addressed the Captain.

"I was about nine years old, I was leased out, and I was sent to the munitions mines. It was a bit of a shit hole place, worked all day on a few hours' sleep. The master there beat the shit out of us when we slacked off, but we were young, small hands good for building grenades. Still could do that shit in my sleep if I could, was there for almost a year".

"And then what happened?" Yondu questioned further to hitch Proctom signed, and Yondu gave him respect for continuing.

"One day, there was an explosion in the mine. Seriously went up you wouldn't believe, all the grenades exploded one after another. The fire was fucking everywhere, all us slaves just run for the door. But I was the only one to get out before the Master dropped the screen to seal the mine.

Kids the same age as me, kids I knew, hell grew up with them. I was pounding on the glass to get them out, while they were trying to get the door open on the other side. The bastard of a Master didn't give a shit about that and just flooded the room.

I just watched them burning to death and the other half having their lungs turned inside out" Proctom looked away for a moment, then continued.

"My back was burnt, and hands were still bloody when that bastard came in and finally opened the damn door. Everyone was dead, he made me dig the graves for the corpses and throw them in. Then he beat me for hours. He then sent me back to my Ship Master who then beat me until I was almost dead.

Yondu silently took this in. He knew this life of being treated like chattel and knowing and wishing that every day could be their last. But this was a useful skill, and he so couldn't let that go.

"So, you can take them apart. But can you still build grenades."

"I can, but when you asked us when we came abroad, if we had skills I was only fifteen and decided not to tell you. I never want to build another grenade again after that shit". Then Proctom exhaled as if admitting defeat.

"I can't build them now, even if I wanted too and I don't, but if you're asking me too, I can teach everyone else. I really don't think someone who fits should be building weapons".

The final part of the statement was to light the mood, and it made everyone relax, while Peter having emptied his bladder came from the toilet itching for cuddles. Having got over the shock of the day, and he was coming back to his old self.

"I was really scared, but I didn't go boom," he told the others whole Yondu just held cautions look on his face which Peter got the message and managed to look humble.

"Daddy, I am really sorry, I was naughty, and I will never go on the armoury ever again" he told his daddy, which pretty much proved that Kraglin had given him a hint to say that, but Yondu was just relieved that his son hadn't died as the four-year-old give the crews cuddles for saving him.

"I was really really scared" Peter declared to the crew, but then he turned to his parents with a severe look on his face.

"Daddy, will I still get my sweets because I was so naughty?"

The look of innocence when only a few minutes earlier his remains could have been scattered across the Elector, just caused Yondu to nod. "Ok fine, but you still have to share".

"Yea, sweets" Peter yelling in delight tearing from the room and back to his previous sweet things when Jamsean looked up "Oh shot, should we get after him, just in case he does something stupid again".

With that, all the crew left the room to chase after the ecstatic four-year-old, but they didn't mind it.

After all, all of them knew Peter was worth it

 **The end.**


End file.
